


Fighting Love

by LouisIsMine1224



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Edward, Alpha!Marcel, Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- Werewolves, Bonding, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mafia!Edward, Mafia!Liam, Mafia!Marcel, Mating Rituals, Mpreg!Niall, Omega!Niall, Rut, Smut, Top!Edward, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Top!Zayn, alpha!Harry, bottom!Louis, bottom!Niall, heat - Freeform, innocent!louis, innocent!niall, mafia, mafia!Harry, mafia!Zayn, mpreg!louis, omega!Louis, top!marcel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsMine1224/pseuds/LouisIsMine1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone fears them.<br/>Everyone obeys them.<br/>Everyone respects them.<br/>They are the Alpha Styles Triplets.<br/>Biggest Mafia & Fight Clubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alphas and Betas want to be them. Omegas want to be on them. Louis, a bold and sassy Omega, get very infatuated with three of the Alphas of the biggest Mafia on the planet but the only problem is, they aren't with him


	2. Prologue

The drink was warm by the time it passed his lips. A rush of warm and bitter tang rushed into his stomach ounce by ounce. He had checked his watch multiple times but time seemed to still, making no movement in the atmosphere. 

People flooded in and out of the bar, chatter moving throughout the run down building. His dull fingers tapped the counter impatiently. 

"Waiting for someone?" The bartender asked as he cleaned the counter from alcohol spills, "Hate to break it to you but we're closing early tonight." 

"That's quite alright," the older man chuckled, "figured I'd get blown off." 

The bell above the door chimed as the door flew open. In came another older man, shorter than the other. "Sorry Mr. Styles that I'm late. Your package arrived and is waiting outside." 

"Take care now," Mr. Styles paid a hefty tip to the bartender. 

~

The rain fell cold and hard against the pavement; this being the reason the streets were empty. The harsh wind blew against the traffic lights, flickering from red to green occasionally. 

"My package is here you say?" 

"Yes sir, right down the ally in a cardboard box," the shorter man pointed down the dark ally. 

Mr.Styles walked silently down the ally, in search of the little box that held his now property. Just when he was about to give up and turn back and murder his Beta for lying, his eye caught something; a small box moving gently. 

He lifted the flaps of the box and peered down into it. His eyes glittered with excitement at his prizes. 

Inside the box lay three pups; one large silver coated one, one dark brown coated, and a grey coat. The biggest pup was crowding over his siblings, little foot tapping gently on the box every so often. 

"My winnings, my money...my pups."


End file.
